


Safe

by Dadzawa



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Songfic, aged up AU, cuz I cant write anything without them in it I fucking guess, cuz that’s like. one of my favorite rare pairs and I love them, side iidayama too, side kiribaku, they have a daughter and her name is asami, what are you gonna do about it, wow I’m mean in my tags kslxjshs, yes I named her after the character from korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadzawa/pseuds/Dadzawa
Summary: Just a soft night





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small Might](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Small+Might).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SMALL MIGHT!!!!! I may not be able to do anything about the lack of canon TodoDeku moments, but I can absolutely write you soft as fuck married-with-kids TodoDeku for your birthday. Congratulations, you’re officially less bapy. Ily bitch <3
> 
> Song is called Safe by Westlife

Izuku shuts the door with a soft click, sighing in relief when his daughter doesn’t wake up at his absence. He turns and pads down the hall, running a hand through his curls and wincing at the stiffness in his fingers. There’s soft music coming from the living room and he grins, tiredly. 

“Hey, Shou,” he says, turning the corner to find his husband on their couch, reading. 

He barely has time to look up and get “Hi, Izu” out before Izuku is knocking the book out of his way and curling himself around him. He shuts his eyes and buries his face into Shouto’s shoulder. One hand slowly strokes through his hair as his other arm comes up to hold him tight, and the music plays softly behind them. 

“Long day?”

“Mm.”

“The kids were good?”

“Yeah. How was patrol?”

“Quiet. I saw Tenya. He finally proposed.”

Izuku frowns slightly. “I didn’t see anything in the group chat?”

“He said they’re keeping it quiet for now. It won’t last, though: he was practically vibrating through his hero suit when he told me tonight,” he snorts with no small measure of affection. 

Izuku chuckles. “Then Yuuga must be bouncing off the walls.”

“Yeah, probably. He’s probably been planning it for the last five years.”

“Ever since ours,” he replies, finally lifting his head to meet his husband’s eyes and crack a smile. 

“Ever since Eijirou and Katsuki.”

“Ever since they started dating.”

“…Shit, you right.”

They start laughing, the humor a mix of exhaustion and genuine joy on behalf of their friends. “Shhh,” Izuku gets out through his giggles, pressing a finger to Shouto’s lips, “if we wake up Asami, you’re the one who’s gotta get her back to sleep.”

They lapse into silence, letting the music play as they relax into each other– until the piano changes to something slower, with strings. Both Izuku and Shouto immediately recognize the opening. 

“Dance with me,” they say simultaneously, already moving to a clear spot on the floor. Izuku’s arms latch onto Shouto’s waist, and Shouto loops his around Izuku’s back, and as they dance, they sing along. It’s an English song, but given they both spent time in America they have no problems with the lyrics. 

_Hard to find a way to get through_   
_It’s a tragedy _   
_Pulling at me like the stars do _   
_You’re like gravity _   
_Even if the wind blows _   
_It makes it hard to believe _   
_So how you gonna love? _   
_How you gonna feel? _   
_How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real? _   
_And if you’ve lost your way _   
_I will keep you safe _   
_Well, open up all your walls inside _   
_So you come alive tonight _   
_I will keep you safe _

Izuku starts in on the second verse, crooning softly enough to match his husband, the familiar words of the duet etched into the matching wedding rings on their fingers. 

_Does it even matter to you _   
_To see what I can see? _   
_I’m crawling on the floor to reach you _   
_I’m a wreck, you see _   
_When you’re far from home now _   
_Makes it hard to believe _   
_So how you gonna love? _   
_How you gonna feel? _   
_How you gonna love your life like the dream you have is real? _   
_And if you’ve lost your way _   
_I will keep you safe _   
_We’ll open up all the world inside _   
_So you come alive tonight _   
_I will keep you safe _

Their foreheads knock gently together, noses nudging and breaths mingling as they sing the bridge in unison. 

_We all fall down _   
_We all feel down _   
_With rainy days, and summer highs _   
_The more we break, the more we feel alive _

Bridge sung, Izuku and Shouto fall silent and let the final chorus wash over them. Together they sway, taking the tiniest of sidesteps as Westlife sings about devotion and the promise between partners to be the others’ refuge. 

“Come on,” Izuku sighs into his husband’s chest as the song ends, tilting his head back far enough to look him in the eye. “Let’s get to bed ourselves.”

He nods and says, “Carry me?”

“Shou, I was literally just about to ask _you_ to carry _me._”

“Oh. Shame neither of us have a gravity Quirk like Ochako,” he responds with that disappointed-but-mostly-amused look. “Then we could both be carried to bed.”

Izuku chuckles and pulls away, moving to turn off the speakers at the other end of the room. While he does that, Shouto flicks off the lights and waits in the doorway, hand outstretched slightly for Izuku to hold as they walk to their room. The walk is silent, save for the distant sounds of Tokyo traffic and the low humming of an apartment filled to the brim. 

They don’t even bother turning on the lights, just get changed in the dark and collapse into bed, tugging the sheets up to their ears to ward off the chill of a late autumn night. Izuku latches onto Shouto’s left side and he chuckles, “Clinging moss.” Izuku sleepily mumbles something that might be “fuck off”, and that’s how Shou knows he’s been spending entirely too much time around Katsuki. 

Regardless, he hugs his husband closer and buries his face in his hair, falling asleep the safest he’s ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting Tododeku, please feel free to comment on anything ooc or stiff!! And if concrit in comments isn’t your style, feel free to dm me or drop an ask on tumblr @kingdomheartstrash!!


End file.
